Impure
by Faustine et Violette
Summary: Une reflexion d'Ulquiorra sur Grimmjow: "cette personne est impure et je n'ai pas le droit de l'approcher... Je n'ai pas le droit ne serait-ce que de penser à elle cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'idée ". Plutôt assez sombre... je pense...


**Impure**

**One shot.**

Base: Bleach.

Genre : Philosophie ? Ecrit en écoutant de la musique triste.

Couple : Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Je le précise parce que c'est pas clair dans le texte…

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Je vais me laver avant de faire la note (véridique).

Note : Hum… J'ai écris cette fiction il y a quelques jours mais je n'avais pas envie de faire la note du début… Ca me prenait la tête, je ne savais pas quoi dire… Bon, comme c'est une fiction super bizarre, je ne vous demande pas de chercher à la comprendre… Ca m'est passé par la tête et je la poste pour le plaisir de poster… Bonne lecture quand même…

(Au fait: j'ai trouvé comment faire des mises en pages pas pourries !!!).

* * *

Cette personne est impure, elle ne doit en aucun cas s'approcher de moi, et encore moins me parler ni même me toucher. Cette personne est indigne à sa race, que je représente moi aussi, à laquelle je tente de donner tant d'honneur. Il est incapable de se contrôler, violent et déplacé, il fait tout pour se donner le beau rôle et me compromettre, ah il aimerait tant me compromettre !

Cette personne est impure, et je n'ai pas le droit de l'estimer –cela ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit, de l'estimer ou de l'admirer, ou encore de penser que finalement, il a peut-être raison, que c'est moi le traître qui ne respecte pas ma race. Je n'ai que des interdits vis-à-vis de lui, et c'est tant mieux, je n'aime ni ne déteste personne, mais je dois le mépriser, lui, pour tout ce mal qu'il commet. Je dois le mépriser, mais jamais, absolument jamais je dois le lui dire en face. Etre froid, distant, inaccessible.

Ce but, je me le suis fixé depuis le début, depuis que je suis devenu ce que je suis maintenant, depuis que je l'ai vu, avant même de le connaître, je savais déjà que je ne devrais jamais lui témoigner une quelconque attention. Personne ne m'a dit de le faire, et c'est la seule chose que j'aie décidé par moi-même, après j'ai attendu qu'on me donne des ordres, c'est plus simple comme ça, d'obéir au plus fort. Je respecte les puissants, qu'ils soient mauvais ou non. Mais lui, c'est différent : il est impur.

J'aimerais qu'il meure, mais je n'ai pas envie de le tuer, j'aimerais qu'il tombe mais je ne veux pas en être la cause. Je ne veux rien de lui, je ne ressens rien pour lui, juste de l'indifférence. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir qu'il n'ait jamais existé. Sa présence elle-même est une insulte à la vie. Pourtant, je ne veux pas la lui ôter. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je me dis souvent, mais c'est faux. En vérité, il me dégoûte tellement que je ne veux pas l'approcher. Le tuer reviendrait à faire de moi un être impur, qui ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui. J'attends qu'il s'éteigne lentement, ou qu'il soit vaincu par un autre que moi.

Rien que de l'indifférence. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais eu de vrai contact avec lui, je ne l'ai pas recherché, et lui non plus. Nous nous ignorons et je ne lui montre jamais mon ressentiment. Cette personne est impure, et jamais je ne l'approcherais.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- J'étais en train de me dire que je t'aimais vraiment.

FIN.

Après moult réflexions, je suis arrivée à cette fiction :

Je n'ai pas eu de réflexion pour cette fiction… J'ai entendu de la musique, j'ai pris Word et je me suis lâchée. C'est en relisant que je me suis rendue compte que ça faisait Emo bizarre… Mais comme Ulquiorra symbolise le vide, je voulais faire quelque chose où justement il n'est pas vide : il passe son temps à affirmer qu'il s'en fiche de Grimmjow mais en fait, il ne pense qu'à lui… Pour une fois, je voulais que ce soit Ulquiorra qui montre de l'attention et non l'inverse (voilà pourquoi ce cher number 4 nous ouvre son esprit le temps de cette fic…).

Je me demande comment vous allez interpréter la phrase de la fin…

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu… A votre place, j'aurais laissé tomber (mais alors pourquoi diable ai-je écrit une fic qui ne m'intéresse pas ?).


End file.
